villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sarge (Marvel Cinematic Universe)/Gallery
Images and videos of Pachakutiq/Sarge, a demonic entity possessing a duplicate of Phil Coulson on the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Gallery Images Promotional Sarge AoS S6 Teaser Trailer.png|Sarge being revealed at the end of the teaser trailer. AoS Season 6 Cast Promo.jpg|Sarge alongside the other main characters in the promotional photo. Sarge AoS S6.jpg|Promotional character photo of Sarge. Sarge AoS S6 Poster.jpg|Sarge featured on the official Season 6 poster. ''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sarge Reveals Himself.png|Sarge revealing himself to S.H.I.E.L.D. May Sees Sarge.png|May seeing Sarge for the first time. Sarge With His Crew.png|Sarge alongside his teammates. Sarge Pax Junkyard.png|Sarge and Pax scouting the junkyard, while discussing the planet. Sarge Considers Replacements.png|Sarge considering about replacing Pax for his recent behaviour. Sarge Crew Robbery.png|Sarge and his crew robbing the jewellery store. Sarge Meets May.png|Sarge meets Melinda May face-to-face. Sarge It Rings A Bell.png|Sarge saying that the word "Coulson" rings a bell. Sarge End of the Line.png|"''End of the line!" - Sarge during the destruction of Chronyca-2. Sarge Firing Weapon.jpg|Sarge testing his weapon. Sarge Kills Shrike Host.png|Sarge kills a man possessed by a Shrike. Sarge Attacks Deke Shaw.jpg|Sarge attacking Deke Shaw, mistaking him for a Shrike. Sarge Captures May.jpg|Sarge and Snowflake taking Melinda May hostage. Sarge Inside Truck AoS.png Sarge People Recognize My Face.png|Sarge before he interrogates May. Sarge Welcome Aboard.png|Sarge welcomes May to his team. Sarge Explains Shrike.png|Sarge explaining the Shrike to May. Sarge Burn It All Down.png|Sarge revealing to May his plan to kill the Shrike's creator. Sarge Subdued.png|Sarge is subdued by May. Sarge at playground.png|Sarge meeting the rest of the agents at the Playground. Sarge interrogated by mackenzie.png|Sarge being interrogated by Mackenzie, but is not complying. Sarge meets coulson.png|Sarge seeing a hologram of Phil Coulson, astonished by the physical resemblance. Sarge_takes_over.jpg|"Toldja." - Sarge smiling smugly as he knows the agents cannot fight the Shrike without him. Sarge_questions_their_teamwork.jpg|Sarge questioning the teamwork of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Sarge_talks_about_Izel.jpg|Sarge explaining the threat of Izel to Daisy and May. Sarge betrays team.png|Sarge betraying the team after they learn about his bomb. Sarge_takes_Mackenzie_hostage.jpg|Sarge and his crew taking Mack and the agents hostage. Sarge_argues_with_Izel.jpg|Sarge talking with Izel, who reveals that his memories of his family aren't real. Sarge_fighting_mackenzie.jpg|Sarge fighting Mack. Sarge captured.png|An infuriated Sarge finally captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Sarge_is_shot_by_May.jpg|Sarge being shot to death by an Izel-possessed May. Sarge MCU is Alive.png|Sarge waking up after being shot by Izel. Sarge_empting_his_gun_on_Izel.jpg|Sarge trying to kill Izel, before learning of his true origins. Sarge_remembers_his_name.jpg|Sarge finally remembers his real name, Pachakutiq. Sarge_being_questioned_by_May.jpg|Sarge being questioned by May about his conflicted memories. Sarge_is_questioned_by_Johnson.jpg|Sarge being provoked by Daisy into releasing his true form, to which he doesn't want to. Sarge_killed_by_Johnson.jpg|Sarge's neck being snapped by Daisy. Sarge Coulson Duplicate Built.png|Sarge remembering how he gained Phil Coulson's form just before he wakes up. Sarge Powers Unleashed.png|Sarge fully unleashing his newfound powers. Sarge smashes door.png|Sarge escapes. Sarge_showing_off_his_power.jpg|"You really think you can beat me?" - Sarge showing off his powers. Sarge vs Daisy Kill Me.png|"Now, do it. DO IT!" - Sarge trying to provoke Daisy into killing him. AoS Sarge Daisy May 612.png|Sarge working alongside Daisy and May. Sarge losing control.png|Sarge losing control of his inner demon. Sarge_fails_to_kill_Izel.png|Sarge failing to kill Izel due to his subconscious. Sarge Stabs May.png|Sarge fatally stabs May, fully embracing his life as Pachakutiq once more. Pachakutiq Izel Reunite.png|Pachakutiq and Izel reunited. Pachakutiq strangles izel.png|Pachakutiq confronting Izel about being unable to find the Di'Allas in time. Sarge Pachakutiq True Form.png|Pachakutiq's true form is finally revealed. Sarge Pachakutiq vs Quake.jpg|Pachakutiq shrugging off Daisy's powers. Pachakutiq defeats mack.png|Pachakutiq proving himself too powerful than what the agents can handle. Sarge Horrified.png|Pachakutiq horrified after witnessing Izel's death. Sarge Pachakutiq Angry.png|Pachakutiq losing his sanity as he attempts to kill the agents. Sarge Pachakutiq Death.png|The death of Pachakutiq, formerly known as Sarge. Videos Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Official Season 6 Teaser – Coulson Is Dead Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Wondercon 2019 Clip OFFICIAL Season 6 Trailer - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. SDCC 2019 Hall H Extended Season 6 Trailer Category:Galleries